dslmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchanting
='Enchanting Guide'= Work VERY much in progress! All enchantors and mages are invited to participate and edit. 'Enchanting Weapons' Max Enchant on mob dropped weapons = +14 hit / +14 dam +12 hit / +12 dam appears to be the current maximum for mortal enchanted mob dropped weapons Max Enchant for crafted weapons = +12 hit / +12 dam ::* A {weapon_name} glows blue. = +1 hit / +1 dam ::* A {weapon_name} glows a brilliant blue! = +2 hit / +2 dam ::* A {weapon_name} glows a brilliant white! = +3 hit / +3 dam If your weapons **hit** is not the same as the **damage** (e.g. +6/+7), then the virgin weapon has a different modifier on the **hit** versus the **damage** (e.g. virgin was +1 dmg with no hit modifier). Fading a weapon, either intentionally with the spell 'disenchant' or a failed enchant attempt, will remove alignment restrictions, glowing, humming, rot_death, stat modifiers, all flags other than stun, and hit/dmg modifiers. It will not change the damage noun type, weight, size, or the stun flag of the weapon. 'Enchanting Armor' Max Enchant for mob dropped gear = -12ac -11ac appears to be mortal enchanted maximum Max Enchant for crafted Arcanium Studded / Chain / Plate = -14ac Max Enchant for crafted Silksteel / Bull Elephant = -12ac -11ac appears to be mortal enchanted maximum for silksteel ::* A {armor_name} shimmers with a gold aura. = -1ac ::* A {armor_name} glows a brilliant gold! = -2ac ::* A {armor_name} glows a brilliant white! = -3ac 'Moon Effects' * Lunar Moons <-- See full details here 'Max Enchant Con Cards' Max Enchant Con Cards will allow certain items to be enchanted further than mortal enchantors. For instance, Silksteel can be enchanted to -12 with a card, but a mortal enchantor can only enchant silksteel to -11. 'Enchanting Best Practices' * When to restore an item: When an item fades due to failed enchant AND the new level of the item needs to be lower OR the faded item is naturally enchanted in its pristine form. The original enchants will be restored. * Using bags for enchanting (keeping stock separated and what happens when you don't!) :::# Use at least two bags when enchanting. One bag for base stock. Another for finished products. :::# If you don't use bags and multiple items in base inventory while trying to enchant one of those items, it will split out into a new object when it gains a (glowing) or (humming) aura and/or the system will pick a different object from the one you were just enchanting out of the stack and you won't be able to keep track of how many enchants went into which piece without a lot of sorting and identifying. * Is recharge valuable at all? * Auction etiquette / practices. * Does Enchanting Touch or other spells effect the quality of one's enchanting? * Insert page of enchanting data for specific gear from multiple casters. * Do Super-boosted characters enchant better? * Advanced Enchanting (aura's, fading, perm's, and when they are best used). NOTE: There is a bug on certain items where you will get a message the the item has been restored, but when you ID it, it remains faded. Such items must have continual light cast on them to be restored. 'Basic Layout Needed' * Page for enchanting spell effects * Page for common equipment and avg prices * Page for enchanting data, how often a piece will blow up, max enchant for armor/weapon, etc. ---- Go back to the DSL Wiki Home Page Return to the Top of the Page